Timothy Drake
Timothy Jackson "Tim" Drake (ティモシー・ジャクソン・“ティム”・ドレイク, Timoshī Jakuson "Timu" Doreiku), also known as Red Robin (レッド・ロビン, Reddo Robin), is a fictional character and protagonist of the DC series. He was the third Robin (ロビン, Robin), Batman's third protège, partner in crime-fighting and his fourth known apprentice before taking up the mantle of his own, moved to Blüdhaven, and started his own vigilante career separate to Batman's. During his time at Batman's side in Gotham City, Robin's expert fighting skills are matched by an incredible mind, with detective skills rivaling Batman's own. Tim Drake was in the audience at the circus during the night the Flying Graysons were killed, and he witnessed Batman spring into action. Inspired by this act of heroism, Tim closely followed the activities of Batman and Robin. Tim was able to eventually deduce the Dynamic Duo's secret identities as Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson using his self-taught detective skills. Following Dick's departure as Robin and Jason Todd's apparent murder, Tim successfully convinced Bruce and Dick – who had taken on the mantle of Nightwing by this point – that a third Robin was needed in the never-ending war against crime. Tested by Batman himself under a grueling training regimen, Tim earned the right to become the new Robin, and has since lived up to the name. Eventually over time, Tim felt being second to Batman, and decided to fight crime on his own. "You need my help here." "I can handle it! You're needed in Gotham." :—Tim Drake (Robin) and Batman. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Troy Baker (English), Fuminori Komatsu (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Tim Drake saw the performance in which Dick Grayson's family was murdered, which was the first time he met the first Robin. Eventually, he put the pieces together, Dick being Bruce Wayne's ward and Robin and Batman having similar qualities. Eventually, Tim uncovered their secret identities. After Jason Todd's (the second Robin) death, Tim contacted Dick and informed him of Batman's requirement to have a Robin to keep his sanity. After Nightwing and Batman were captured by Two-Face, Tim donned the Robin suit to save them. After that, Bruce required Tim go through training prior to becoming Robin. After months, Tim Drake became the third Boy Wonder. Appearance As Tim Drake As Robin As Red Robin * Hair Colr: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5 ft. 10 in. * Weight: 170lbs 'Attributes' * Keen detective skills. * Trained to fight crime by Batman. * Arsenal of gadgets and advanced technology. Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Batman * Nightwing * Alfred Pennyworth * Ace * Oracle * Lucius Fox * John Hammond * Gotham City Police Department ** James Gordon ** Tom Miller ** Elvis Jones ** Jon Forrester ** Michaels * Vicki Vale * Jack Ryder * Eddie Cooper ** Nima Cruz * Marion Grange * Oscar Morales * Ian Malcolm * Jessica Malcolm * Enzo * Carl Finch * Rachel Dawes * Gerry Harding * Fiona Wilson * Arkham Asylum/Arkham City ** Quincy Sharp (warden) ** Emma Thomas ** Penelope Young ** Sarah Cassidy ** Stacy Baker ** Adam Hamasaki ** Kevin Liew ** Mike ** Robert Stirling ** Gretchen Whistler ** Aaron Cash ** Thomas Armbruster ** Henry Smith ** Eddie Burlow ** Maria Andrade ** Louie Green ** Zach Franklin ** William North ** Bill ** Mike ** Carl Todd ** Jordan Fraser * Azrael Familiy * Jack Drake (father) * Janet Drake (mother) * Bruce Wayne (adoptive father) * Damian Wayne (adoptive brother) * Dick Grayson (adoptive brother) * Jason Todd (adoptive brother) * Barbara Gordon-Drake (wife) * Jim Gordon (father-in-law) * Barbara Eileen Gordon (mother-in-law) Neutral * Arnold Flass * Cash Tankinson * Selina Kyle/Catwoman ** Catgirl * TYGER ** Hugo Strange * Talia al Ghul * Arnold Wesker * Frank Boles * Lewis Dodgson ** Dennis Nedry ** Miles Chadwick Rivals Enemies * Joker's Thugs ** Jack Napier/Joker ** Bud and Lou ** Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn * Penguin ** Kabuki Twins * Antonio Diego/Bane * Mr. Freeze * Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Riddler ** Riddlemen * Scarface ** Rhino and Mugsy * League of Shadows ** Ra's al Ghul ** Dusan al Ghul * Victor Zsasz * Billy Yoder * Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow * Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Mad Hatter * Solomon Grundy * Temblor * Gearhead * Tony Zucco * Killer Moth * Toymaker * Maxie Zeus * Waylon Jones/Killer Croc * Clayface * Black Mask ** Number One * Hush * Calendar Man Abilities and Weapons Robin is incapable of doing many things that Batman can achieve. For instance, Robin cannot dive bomb, use the grapnel boost, nor perform inverted takedowns. He is trained to physical and mental peak of a male at his age, and is capable of lifting much more than the average human being. Robin is an expert detective. Trained by Bruce Wayne himself, Robin is nearly as clever as Batman in all criminal departments. His main weapon is a bo staff, which he uses as his primary offense and defense style. His gadgets include Explosive gel, Snap Flash (a stealthy bomb, can be planted on enemies without their knowledge), a bullet shield (deflects attacks, and bullets from front, although sides and back are still vulnerable), smoke pellets, shurikens (stylized batarangs), remote control shurikens, and a zip-kick (capable of launching Robin forward to be able to kick an enemy from a distance). Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Tim Drake Wikipedia * Tim Drake DC Database Notes & Trivia * Robin (Timothy Drake) first appeared in Batman #436 (August 1989) * Robin is voiced by Wil Wheaton. * The costumes of Batgirl, Robin and the Dark Specter Batsuit can be seen on display in the Batcave in Legends PvP. * Talking to Robin while in the Watchtower can lead to him giving the player various comments on his life as a member of the Bat Family as well as being a member and leader of Young Justice and the Teen Titans. * During one of the conversation strings, Robin's voice actor, Wil Wheaton, seems to stumble on the word "classes" before recovering and restarting the sentence. It is unknown why this stumble was included in Robin's conversation strings but one may argue that it helps humanize Robin as a kid who sometimes trips over his tongue like most people do from time to time. * Robin's collapsible staff is a heavily modified weapon, built to include hidden compartments for extra storage and a 320 gigabyte MP3 player for "those long stakeouts". * Robin reveals that the secret for balancing crime fighting at night and classes during the day is coffee. Lots of coffee. * A villain character can get Robin's Utility Belt as an iconic drop. * Although Tim Drake's Robin predecessor Jason Todd has yet to be introduced into the DC Universe Online storyline nor the roster of hero or villain characters, there are cut scenes after missions that show members of the Bat Family (including Nightwing) with an older Robin donning a red, green, and yellow costume. This indicates the existence of a Robin prior to Tim Drake, but after Dick Grayson. * Robin is best friends with Superboy and Kid Flash. * Robin wore a hooded cape as part of his standard costume. In the comics, the hooded Robin costume was more closely linked to the version that was worn by Damian Wayne, Tim's eventual successor as Robin. * In Batman: Arkham City Lockdown, Robin was unwillingly under the control of Poison Ivy. * Various incarnations of Tim Drake's Robin outfits were available as skins for Robin in the Batman: Arkham Origins Multiplayer levels. * Robin's in-game biography for Batman: Arkham Knight stated that his eyes were blue. That was, however, a minor mistake, as they were actually green. Robin's green eyes were easily observed in his Character Trophies. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Martial Artists